


Mad Season: Hands On Me

by FalCatrecon



Series: Rich Romance [8]
Category: The Agency (TV 2001), The Evil Gene (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalCatrecon/pseuds/FalCatrecon
Summary: My @dickmasinjuly fic! Happy Dickmas, @archangelgabriellives! <3(also using @speightbingo square Uniform Kink)Griff took a moment to lean on his kitchen counter watching Lex pack his books. They had been living together for months now, figuring out just how well they worked and lived together. Turns out, amazingly well. Griff had reluctantly agreed to dismantling his apartment finally. At this point it was just a drain on money and existed just as storage. He’d found while doing a quick survey that nearly all the furniture could be gotten rid of, though Lex had agreed to make a little bit of room for another bookshelf and his chair. Lex’s apartment still had some wall space left yet. There were only a couple key spaces in this apartment Griff needed to go through to get the important things.
Relationships: Griff Krenshaw/Lex (The Agency TV 2001)
Series: Rich Romance [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1389268
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Dickmas in July 2020, Speight Bingo





	Mad Season: Hands On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GabrielLives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielLives/gifts).



Griff took a moment to lean on his kitchen counter watching Lex pack his books. They had been living together for months now, figuring out just how well they worked and lived together. Turns out, amazingly well. Griff had reluctantly agreed to dismantling his apartment finally. At this point it was just a drain on money and existed just as storage. He’d found while doing a quick survey that nearly all the furniture could be gotten rid of, though Lex had agreed to make a little bit of room for another bookshelf and his chair. Lex’s apartment still had some wall space left yet. There were only a couple key spaces in this apartment Griff needed to go through to get the important things.

Turning, he surveyed the boxes that were in the kitchen. He didn’t need his dishes much, but he did take most of his cookware. Lex’s apartment was woefully empty of such things. He found he was finished in here, and so headed towards the bedroom. The closet was the next place to sort. He’d need his clothes but since his bed was a double not a queen he could get rid of all the sheet sets and such too. It was still going to be the hardest to look at since it served as general storage too. He knew there were two boxes in there, already packed, holding his family’s memories. He was seriously considering leaving them as is and just hauling them to Lex’s, but he didn’t want to add more things to the place than they already had. There was a good chance at least one he could get rid of. There was no need to keep the evidence box, yet he didn’t quite have the heart to throw it away just yet, no matter how macabre it was to keep.

He stopped in the doorway to his bedroom, looking around. He considered doing the bathroom next instead. It would be quick and much easier to sort through, mostly because he had already brought the important things to Lex’s already. Sighing, he looked towards the other door in the room, knowing he was just putting things off. 

Griff started at a soft touch to his back. Lex had seen his look and knew trepidation when he saw it. Griff had been agreeable to the move, but Lex knew change was always hard, and the other man hadn’t had much good come of that. “Everything okay?”

He turned to smile over at Lex. “Yeah, just thinking.” He stepped into the room towards the closet. “Got to make clothing decisions. If I didn’t bring it with me the last couple of times, do I really need it?”

Lex grinned and pushed past him for the closet. He had almost finished the books at this point, and they were the easy part anyway. “I can help with that. You need new suit jackets anyway.”

Griff rolled his eyes and followed, a small smile on his face. Longer jackets might look good but they didn’t look quite as professional, not that Lex seemed to care. Lex himself didn’t like wearing jackets if he could help it, and with his line of work it didn’t really matter. While technically Jackson had said he didn’t _need_ a jacket, he also mentioned it was appreciated in keeping them visually apart at a quick glance. Griff preferred them, and so he kept wearing them.

He watched Lex rummage a moment as he set up a box. There wasn’t anything in there he’d keep from Lex, not even the family boxes. In their case he’d rather Lex didn’t get into them if only not to stir the memories, but he wouldn’t hide it.

Lex flipped through the clothes easily, knowing most of it wouldn’t come with since Griff was pretty judicious in the old axiom ‘if I haven’t used it in a year, get rid of it’. As they were of the same size though, Lex had to admit he was shopping a little for himself. He reached the back of the rack and found something that he couldn’t help grin at.

All Griff’s worry faded into curiosity as Lex triumphantly came out of the closet with a dry cleaner’s bag. “Look at what I found!” Before Griff could even ask, Lex had started to tug the plastic off, revealing his old dress uniform. “You didn’t say you had this!”

“I did tell you I was in the army.” He stepped forward, watching how reverent Lex seemed to be as he laid it out on the bed. It was in pristine condition, untouched since he had left. 

Lex idly kept ahold of a sleeve, rolling a sleeve button in his fingers. “You didn’t say you _kept_ your uniform though. Do you think it would still fit you?” Lex’s fingers follow a line of stitching next. He didn’t know why exactly, but he really wanted to see him dressed up.

Griff looked back to the coat proper, eyeing it. He couldn’t help a twitch of a smile, realizing it was cut longer like the coats Lex liked on him. “It might. I don’t think I’ve changed quite that much.” Walking to the closet he retrieved a small box and placed it next to the coat. “I’d need all the accoutrements.” Inside were all the pins and such that he had to remove to get it dry cleaned. He quickly and easy replaced them, though could see out of the corner of his eye Lex watching him closely. He tilted his head towards the closet. “There should be a matching shirt and slacks in there. It would have been hanging next to this.”

Nodding Lex quickly headed to the closet to snag the requisite items and bring them back. His wish to know more of his partner outweighed the other interest that had started brewing as the uniform came together. “You know me, I don’t pry about pasts and stuff, but you never really talked much about the army.”

“It wasn’t really eventful honestly.” Griff began to shrug out of his shirt, which seemed to stop Lex’s mind from paying attention to the conversation he had started. He finished answering anyway. “The counter-terrorisim part isn’t too much different than what I do now.”

“Uh-huh.” Lex watched a little more as Griff began now on his pants buttons. He had known Griff was going to undress, but really hadn’t registered that Griff was going to. “Not that I’m complaining exactly, but why are you undressing?”

“Best way to see if it fits.” He paused to point at the neat pile of clothes on the bed. “Unless you want me to stop?” He teased the edge of his pants, watching Lex watch his hands.

Lex’s eyes flicked back up to meet his grin, and he couldn’t help a quick playful bounce of his eyebrows in response. “I didn’t say that.” He winked and stepped backwards toward the closet. “If you’re going to actually try that on, I’ll leave you to it. Just tell me when you’re done so I can see.”

“Will do.” He let his pants fall, and Lex bumped into the closet doorframe before turning back into the closet with a hint of a blush. It always amazed him how much Lex was still so focused on him. They constantly were in each other’s spaces as a side effect of living together like they did, yet neither had lost interest in each other in the least. He would have thought maybe that fabled ‘honeymoon’ phase would have been over by now.

It didn’t take long for him to get the uniform on, years of training and practice making it easy. He stepped for a moment into the bathroom to make sure everything was straight and even. The uniform itself was fine, but he stared a moment at it anyway. The army itself wasn’t all that terrible, no more than anyone would have experienced. It did aggravate his already apparent psychosis, but he had handled it just fine. It had been returning from the army where everything had gone wrong.

Lex took a long breath, only barely actually looking at the clothes. Griff knew exactly how to get his motor running. To be fair he knew Griff’s buttons too, but he didn’t cave nearly as easily as Lex did. He heard the bathroom door open so he continued to eye a couple of the shirts, beginning a ‘Lex would like to have these’ section of the closet. Griff was taking far too long for a simple check.

Griff’s train of thought was broken by a soft, “Hey,” from the doorway. He turned to Lex, who was looking slightly worried in the doorway. “You know you didn’t have to if it was going to bother you.”

Griff shook his head and stepped over to Lex to tug him close for a quick kiss. “I’m fine, I promise.” He stepped back again and gestured at himself. “What do you think?”

Tilting his head, Lex took his time looking, his eyes lingering on small details here and there before working their way back up to meet Griff’s again. It fit him perfectly, accenting his shoulders and hips. “Gorgeous. It very much fits.” He twirled his hand. “Turn around.” He had to see how his ass fit in them too.

Griff rolled his eyes but complied, letting Lex see how it fit all over. If he was being honest it was a touch tight, but he was pretty sure Lex would just appreciate that more. A soft touch to his hips set him grinning. He was right, as always. The touch slid forward as Lex leaned against his back, leaving a soft kiss on skin next to his coat collar. Griff turned in his arms to face him. “I take it you approve. Is it the coat, or do you like a man in uniform?”

That earned him a soft hum of approval in reply as Lex stole another kiss. “A bit of both I think.” He leaned back slightly to take in the front of the jacket again. “Well, maybe the uniform.” He couldn’t help his press against the hip he was leaning against. The uniform really was doing something for him, and he hadn’t thought it would.

Letting his hand trail upward, Griff softly gripped Lex’s jaw, holding him still. “Is it now?”

Lex’s eyes widened for a quick second at the hold before breaking out into a grin. “Yes _sir_.” He always liked it when Griff took charge, and was pretty sure Griff liked it too.

Griff almost broke into an answering smile but managed to keep himself under control. He should have known Lex would be all for it. “Good. Go stand by the bed.” Lex quickly complied, giving Griff a moment to gather himself. He hadn’t quite meant for it to evolve into play but how much tighter his clothes were getting proved it wasn’t a problem. If packing the apartment took a little bit longer he wasn’t going to complain. To sound unfortunately like Lex, he’d currently rather be packing something else.

He straightened his jacket before stepping into the bedroom, watching Lex stand at near attention near the bed. He still hadn’t quite lost the grin. Griff gave him a quick look-over, raising a critical eyebrow. “I think you’re wearing too many clothes.”

Lex looked consideringly down at himself, then back up to Griff. “Sir?” The word was full of a playful question, and he knew Griff well enough he’d get what he meant. And maybe catch a bit of flak on purpose for his sass.

Griff had to be more direct then, so be it. “Remove them.” He stepped closer as Lex easily hiked his shirt up and over, quickly complying. He wasn’t even trying to pretend he wasn’t interested. Griff actually loved that about him. He was always fairly straightforward, only dancing a bit around the truth when it came to their jobs. That he wasn’t going to quibble about, considering the whole point of the job was keeping secrets anyway.

Lex started in on his pants, pausing to fish a bottle out of his pocket and toss it to the bed. That had Griff dropping his serious look for a short bark of laughter. “Really?”

“Always be prepared?” Lex grinned back sheepishly before tugging his pants and underwear off in one good pull. He had forgotten he had shoved that in his pocket, but now was glad of his forethought. “Might have thought about suggesting a quick goodbye to this apartment.” He quickly stood back up, lightly tapping his forehead as an afterthought. “Sir.”

Griff got the grin under control again, trying his best to be serious. He leaned down to grab the bottle, neatly tucking it into an inside pocket of the jacket. It was his turn to look Lex over consideringly, who was rather obviously interested and had been since probably before his pants had come off. Griff really wanted to touch, but he’d started this and Lex was certainly into it. He did indulge himself slightly by stepping closer and running a hand along his shoulder. “Now what to do with you…”

Lex was being good and keeping his hands to himself without even being told. Griff could see he wanted to touch, and knew he liked doing so regardless. It was amazing how he simply went with whatever situation they came up with. He dropped his hand and pointed down. “Kneel.”

“Yes sir.” Lex complied quickly, sinking to the height of his belt. He looked up through his longer hair at Griff expectantly. Griff couldn’t help it and carefully moved Lex’s hair out of his eyes, letting his fingers trail along his sideburns. Lex leaned into the touch, his eyes drifting half-lidded in pleasure. There was trust in those eyes that Griff was never sure he deserved, but loved nonetheless. 

He leaned down to softly kiss Lex. “Mine.” Lex hmmm an agreement against his lips, slightly parting them in invitation that Griff easily took. Lex’s hands began working on his belt, unintentionally making Griff break the kiss with a tiny smile. “I didn’t tell you to do that.” Lex’s fingers immediately stopped. “But you may continue.”

That earned him a faint snicker and a “Yes sir,” as Lex finished tugging his belt free. Griff had to stand back up properly for Lex to continue on his pants, but his hands stayed in his hair, relishing their soft feel between his fingers. It didn’t take Lex long to undo everything, he’d had enough practice at this point. Lex didn’t even undo the coat, letting it create a mirrored vee to match the open pants, neatly framing Griff’s hardness.

Lex’s fingers ran reverently up the underside, causing it to twitch in response. It was a sure sign Griff was into it, not that Lex ever really doubted such. He was fairly certain he could read his partner’s body language, and that Griff likely could in return. Fingers tightened in his hair, pulling forward ever so subtly. Lex followed the direction even though it wasn’t said out loud. His tongue ran across the tip, purposefully teasing just a little bit more.

Griff knew what he was aiming for, what he always seemed to want when he acted out like this. Nothing severe, they never went too far, but he wanted him to reprimand him and control him. So he obliged, tangling his fingers now, tightening to an actual pull. The ghost of air at his gasp tingled his own heated skin, and while there was a tiny bit of pain and surprise, most of that noise he knew as arousal, interest, _want_.

The faint prickle of his hair sent shivers through him, even with Griff loosening his hold soon after the quick tug. The tingle stayed with Lex as he properly wrapped his lips around Griff, slowly sinking further. He looked up at Griff, following the line of the uniform to his face. His eyes were hooded in pleasure staring down at him. Lex shivered at the look and rolled his tongue against the weight in his mouth. The soft moan was music to his ears as Lex ran his hands along Griff’s legs, feeling the fabric of the pants under his fingers. His hands worked up under the coat without disturbing its neatness, playing at the buttons of the shirt underneath, teasing the skin he could reach between them.

Griff pushed Lex a little closer, deeper into his mouth. He always felt wonderful, his lips pressed tight, every muscle movement echoing shivers through him. He wasn’t sure he was going to last long, even with most of his skin covered. Somehow the strokes of Lex’s hands through the fabric was more sensual this time for their uniqueness. He lightly tugged on Lex’s hair to get him to stop, the soft moan at the tug vibrating against his already sensitive dick. “Bed.”

“On your back.” He debated a quick moment of Lex on his stomach, but he had asked for the uniform, so who was he to deny him that view. Besides which, Lex always made the most gorgeous faces that he felt loath to miss today.

Lex couldn’t help another playful grin as he stretched out, legs hanging off the edge, knees wide. He was glad Griff opted for him to face him. There was something about that outfit that already had him twitching in interest. Lex’s grin widened as Griff pulled the bottle out from his coat pocket. He shifted languidly, stretching his legs even wider. He knew what got under Griff’s skin.

Griff stepped forward, letting his hands trail along Lex’s thighs. He took a moment to stare, admiring the view. He rested the cool bottle against Lex’s heated erection making him shiver. He left it there and took a step back to kneel. He met Lex’s eyes along his body before hitching his hands under his thighs and lifting them up. “Prep yourself.”

“Y-Yes sir.” Lex lifted his legs the rest of the way at Griff’s words, reaching for the bottle before it slipped off him onto the floor. It was rarely asked, Griff liked touching him, but in this case it already sent him trembling. He quickly popped the cap and poured some onto his fingers. He had to fight the personal urge to rush it, wanting Griff now. But he wasn’t about to let Griff go without a good show and tease.

One hand lifted his balls, rolling them softly to his own pleasure. The wet fingers left a shiny trail along the underside down towards his hole. He let his fingers circle the muscle, trying his best not to shiver at his own touch. He’d done it to himself alone before, but being watched by someone else amped up the pleasure. With his legs and arms in the way he had difficulty seeing Griff’s reactions, but he could still hear the soft exhale of interest in the quiet apartment air.

The request had been on a whim, but Griff wasn’t regretting it in the least as he watched Lex press a single finger into himself. He was absolutely gorgeous in the way his muscles were trembling under the effort. And Griff knew he was trying not to make noise even though he knew it felt wonderful. He’d seen the expressions and heard the sounds of pleasure every time he had done it for him before. The finger he was watching moved slowly, pressing a little bit further before sliding almost out. Lex set himself a slow rhythm, adding another finger after a few more strokes. Lex finally broke at that, a soft moan escaping. Griff smiled at that and left a kiss against the inside of his thigh in answer. He let his cheek linger against his skin as he watched Lex begin to move again, pressing a little deeper with each thrust of his fingers.

The third stretched him wider, eliciting another delicious noise from Lex. Griff finally stood back up, his eyes following the lines of his body lovingly. He finally relented to himself and trailed his fingers along the underside of Lex’s dick, making the man squirm against his own hand. Griff let his pants fall the rest of the way, stepping forward to press his hips against Lex’s, pushing his fingers deeper.

That had Lex moaning deep at the sudden movement. He let go with the hand not inside to wrap around what he could now reach of Griff. He stroked him, pressing him against his own length. Griff stilled his hand with his own and pointed at the bottle. “For me?”

Lex nodded quickly, letting Griff go to snag the bottle. For once he was glad he had forgotten to re-cap it, and poured some onto Griff’s dick. He properly clicked it shut this time before tossing it aside, letting his hand spread the slickness along. He may have put too much as he felt it drip onto his own, the cool liquid making him shiver and roll against the fingers still inside.

Griff’s eyes drifted shut in pleasure, pushing into the strokes. He didn’t let it last too long before reaching between them and lightly pulling on Lex’s hand still buried inside. He obliged, shifting himself for easier access for Griff. “Please.”

It was soft and pleading, and Griff almost relented but he liked teasing Lex, especially when Lex started the game in the first place. He paused, raising an eyebrow, the slick of his dick resting near but not quite in his entrance. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

“Please, _sir_.” Even though he knew he had been teasing, there was something so hot about Griff being demanding quite like that. His moan twined with Griff’s as he pressed in, slow but unrelenting until he was buried deep. He could feel the fabric of the coat against his thighs, the cloth leaving tingles in its wake.

Lex’s fingers dug into the lapels of the uniform, trying to pull him forward. Griff didn’t, both wanting to see all of Lex and mindful of the probable dry cleaning that would be needed. Which he promptly forgot about at his next slow thrust into Lex as the bottom was caught between them. Lex always felt amazing, tight and warm around him. Their foreplay had left him sensitive, and he could feel the crescendo already building. He wrapped his hand around Lex, the leftover lube helping his hand slide easier.

The rub of the suit fabric between them added a layer Lex had never considered before, his hands twining into the shirt next, finding the spaces between the buttons again. He rolled his hips, meeting each of Griff’s thrusts with one of his own. His movement hiccuped at Griff’s hand, but quickly settled into the new rhythm Griff set, pushing into his hand as he pushed down onto his dick. He tried his best to continue to move as all his muscles tightened, the pleasure overwhelming as he came.

Griff had begun to move faster at Lex’s insistent hips, and the spasm of tightening muscles on his already oversensitive nerves was more than enough to have him press hard and deep into Lex, hands shifting to hold Lex’s hips hard against his own. It took his body a long moment to finally stop trembling on its own, the orgasm finally subsiding. Lex’s hands had already begun to wander, tugging buttons on his uniform coat free. Griff was positive he did that unconsciously, that his hands had a mind of their own as Lex was still breathing heavily underneath him.

Lex finally got his panting under control, wanting touch now more than sex. He shifted his legs as best he could without dislodging Griff, working now on the buttons of his shirt. This time simply skin was his goal. Griff helped by tugging his tie loose and shrugging the coat off. Lex caught sight of the bottom fabric and winced at the darker spots they had left. Ah well, most cleaners had probably seen worse. He finally got the last button undone and used the shirt to help tug Griff closer.

Griff caught himself before he fully fell as Lex unbalanced him, looking around half-hopeful for a random towel. No luck. He lightly kissed the knee he could reach before carefully extracting himself from Lex, both letting out similar hisses in the last caress of spent nerves. He slipped out of his dress shirt as he wandered to the bathroom, ignoring Lex’s sad whimper. It wasn’t completely fake but he knew Lex would be fine the two minutes he had to grab a towel for them.

As Griff left the bathroom, Lex’s pout was muffled by a towel thrown on his head. He laughed as the bed shifted under Griff’s weight, using the towel to wipe himself off a bit as Griff tugged him close in his arms. “I guess the shower will get one last use too.”

Griff rolled his eyes and kissed Lex’s hair. “Why not. It’s a little smaller than yours but should still fit both of us.” He idly let his hand follow along the planes of Lex’s chest, still wondering how he deserved such a person in his life. “Love you.”

Lex smiled softly back up at Griff. “Love you too.” He snuggled as close as he could get, basking in the attention. “Do we have to finish packing?”

“If you want me to permanently live with you, yes. Eventually.” He didn’t relent his hold or pause his touches. “But not right this second, no.”


End file.
